


Только не вспоминать, только не забывать

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen)



Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 19:51:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018
Summary: Стив просит Джессику найти Баки. Джессика, как всегда, смешивает работу и личную жизнь.





	Только не вспоминать, только не забывать

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн — после фильма «Первый Мститель: Другая война» и до первого сезона «Джессики Джонс». Знакомство Джессики со Стивом взято из комиксов «Элиас». Асфиксия, неграфичное насилие.

Вообще-то не многие знают, какой Стив Роджерс простой в общении.  
Отросшая борода делает его невероятно милым.  
Когда у нее еще будет такой шанс? Стив проездом в Нью-Йорке, и они неспешно пьют в тихом баре, как заправские друзья. Лучше бы — не как друзья. Джессика пытается вспомнить, как выглядит бардак у нее дома. Наверно, слишком плохо, чтобы за две минуты затолкать все лишнее под кровать и впустить Капитана Америку в идеальную комнату.  
Да что там идеальная комната. У нее идеальной жизни-то никогда не было.  
Пегги Картер. Шэрон Картер. Слухов о личной жизни Стива достаточно, чтобы понять: он интересуется только безупречными леди-суперагентами, которые могли бы и Нобелевскую премию мира получить, если бы захотели.  
Потому что он сам безупречен, как белоснежный торт в форме Смитсоновского музея.  
Но то, что добивает ее — это его мягкая улыбка в полпервого ночи, когда он обращается к ней над стаканом виски, и уязвимость в уголках его глаз.  
Потому у нее колени подгибаются, как у девчонки. Угораздило же Джессику Джонс запасть на гордость нации.  
Но потом она вспоминает ту женщину, к которой он ходил по ночам, которую убили, чтобы его подставить — ту женщину, о которой Джессика совсем ничего не знает, — и она понимает, что и о Стиве Роджерсе знает не слишком-то много.  
Вот, например, такое: жизнь у него тоже не сахар высшего сорта. С ним случается такое же дерьмо, как со всеми остальными. Даже почти как с ней.  
Только он как-то умудряется сохранять лицо и веру в человечество.  
Кстати, по поводу сохранения лица — это ведь Джессика ему помогла в тот раз, в истории с мертвой любовницей. Так что Стив ей вроде как должен. И ей вроде как неловко потребовать долг супергеройским сексом.  
Хотя переспать с кем-нибудь хочется до чертиков. И особенно с этим вот совершенством.  
— Я могу попросить только тебя, — тем временем говорит Стив, болтая остатки льда в стакане. — Это будет уже второй мой долг перед тобой, но ты... я только тебе могу довериться в этом.  
Джессика мысленно включает счетчик. Два сеанса. Два сеанса супергеройского секса, которые у нее никогда духу не хватит попросить.  
— Мой друг. У него проблемы с законом. Возможно, ему грозит опасность. Я знаю, что он сейчас прячется в Нью-Йорке, но боюсь спугнуть его, если буду искать сам.  
— А имя у друга есть? — тяжело спрашивает Джессика.  
— Баки. Его зовут Баки Барнс.  
И Стив протягивает ей фотографию военных времен. Счастливо смеющийся юноша в форме.  
— Я видела его в музее. — Думала, он мертвый, тактично не добавляет она.  
В том самом музее, Смитсоновском. Родители возили ее на экскурсию в Вашингтон, когда ей было лет десять. Там она впервые и увидела Капитана Америку. Джессика не может вспомнить, не влюбилась ли тогда на несколько дней в национальный символ.  
Или в его друга в синей курточке.  
— А фотографии поновее нет? — спрашивает Джессика.  
— Он не постарел, — объясняет Стив.  
— Как ты?  
— Не как я, — со странным оттенком в голосе отвечает Стив. — Он... его использовали очень плохие люди, Джесс. Они почти стерли его... они... как Килгрейв, понимаешь? — извиняющимся, умоляющим тоном, отчаянно пытаясь не задеть ее.  
Но это как удар под дых.  
— Ясно. — Джессика резко выдергивает у него фотографию. Складывает и сует в куртку. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я его нашла? Доставила к тебе?  
— Нет. Не надо его трогать. Ты просто... присмотри за ним, ладно?  
— Типа на расстоянии?  
— Да. — Стив сглатывает.  
— Без проблем. Найду я его.  
— Джесс... он может быть не совсем в себе. Если он заметит слежку и решит, что ты враг...  
— Ничего, — отвечает Джессика отрывисто. — Видели, знаем.  
— Он сильный. Как я.  
— Ну, тогда хорошо, что я покруче тебя буду?  
На самом деле они никогда силой не мерялись. Так что это еще неизвестно.  
Вместо чашечки кофе у нее дома со Стивом — термос кофе с дешевым бурбоном, всю ночь напролет. И безмерная благодарность Капитана в ответ.  
Выходя из бара, Джессика задается вопросом: насколько хорошей он ее считает, что может доверять только ей? Насколько он обманулся в ее личностных качествах после истории с мертвой любовницей? Ну не сдала его Джессика тогда. Но ведь это не значит, что она ангел белокурый.  
Но, может, Стив нанял ее исключительно из-за силы и умения держаться в тени? Дело-то херовое, как на него ни посмотреть. Та еще подстава. Стив прекрасно знает, кто она на самом деле? Что она как раз по части темных дел?  
Может, ему самому просто не хочется пачкать руки, быть причастным ко всему этому?  
Капитану — да еще Килгрейвом ей в лицо тыкать.  
Привкус хорошего, дорогого виски, оплаченного Стивом Роджерсом, горчит во рту.

 

***

Стив дал небольшую наводку — их с Баки памятные места в Бруклине — и Джессика прогуливается по ним, только ничего не находит. Может, этот Баки не настолько тупой, как Стив думает.  
А может, и настолько. В Адской кухне проходит небольшая выставка к столетию со дня рождения Капитана Америки. Джессика заскакивает туда на десять минут, осматривает рисунки, сделанные выпускниками местной художественной школы (акварель, масло, уголь, коллаж из морских ракушек), и чувствует прилив тошноты (хочешь соблазнить кумира юных девиц, очень умно, ага). Она уже готова сбежать, когда замечает среди посетителей — в основном старушек и детей — одного бомжеватого вида парня в кепке и куртке. И в перчатках.  
Летом-то, в жару.  
И ведь он стоит и пялится не на красочные рисунки Капитана с котятами в руках, а на невзрачный, почти монохромный рисунок с очерком каких-то гор. И смотрит. И смотрит.  
Джессика при всем желании не может беспалевно находиться здесь так долго. Она занимает место на лавочке перед галереей. Бомжеватый любитель искусства выходит только через час и бредет по улице так, будто не уверен, в какую сторону ему надо идти.  
Джессика делает снимок. Стив поверил бы ей и на слово, но вещдок — это вещдок.  
К вечеру она успевает зафоткать Баки Барнса по всей Адской кухне. В Бруклин он и не собирается. Он покупает на улице, на прилавке секонд-хэнда, потрепанную книжку «Старик и море» Хемингуэя, пьет молочный коктейль, читает книгу в парке, кажется, расстраивается.  
К концу рабочего дня выходит на Девятую авеню и смешивается с толпой.  
Джессика не сразу понимает, что он профессионально избавился от слежки.

 

***

Следующий день Джессика встречает на скамеечке у галереи.  
Ну, мало ли.  
Баки правда появляется. Но не выходит. Ни через час, ни через два.  
Ругая себя последними словами, Джессика ищет пожарный выход из галереи. Он в переулке. Дверь раскрыта.  
А потом кто-то припечатывает ее к стене. В кепочке. Небритый. Джессика не сказала бы, что он «не постарел», как выразился Стив, но узнать его можно.  
— Ты из «Гидры»? — выдыхает Баки Барнс, и Джессика мысленно поздравляет себя — ура, второй столетний человек, кого она знает.  
— Откуда? — давится Джессика под его рукой.  
Он прижимает ее сильнее, и Джессика отпихивает его в сторону.  
Ауч. Возможно, не стоило сразу демонстрировать ему свою силу? Надо было притвориться слабой идиоткой? В любом случае, уже поздно; Баки воспринял ее силу как угрозу и кидается на нее из боевой стойки.  
Джессика едва успевает увернуться, когда его левый кулак выбивает кирпичи из стены.  
Она хватает его за правую руку, чтобы швырнуть его в мусорный бак, но Баки так просто не швырнешь. Он блокирует, подсекает и кидает ее саму на асфальт. Джессика перекатывается, а он разбивает асфальт там, где секунду назад была ее голова.  
Драка идет по принципу «увернись или сдохни». Чертов Стив и не подумал предупредить ее, что Баки Барнс — профессиональный убийца; а это сквозит в каждом его движении. Джессика может отличить просто силача от ассасина. Ее сила годится разве на то, чтобы отрывать раковины от стены или тормозить машины — короче, работать грузчиком, но у Баки Барнса — летальная подготовка, точность и грация, как у суперсовременной самонаводящейся боеголовки какого-нибудь ЩИТа. Он быстрее и круче Джессики, как «Бугатти Вейрон» круче старого «Шевроле». Неуклюжие удары Джессики он блокирует не глядя, а ответные она пропускает все чаще. И это больно. И это — ауч, солнечное сплетение — честно говоря, начинает ее бесить.  
По ногам, по яйцам, получи, чертов психопат. Баки валится на одно колено; Джессика ухватывает его за неразумно отращенные волосы, заламывая правую руку, пока левая тянется к ее горлу; и Джессика пинком отправляет его подальше, в конец переулка.  
И слышит крик, а через секунду видит его растерянное лицо. Какая-то арматура пропорола ему правую руку, и Баки дергается, пытаясь ее высвободить, но у него не получается.  
Драка дракой, но сейчас Баки на ассасина совсем не похож.  
— Блядь! Стив меня убьет! — Джессика бросается ему на помощь.  
— Стив? — спрашивает Баки, будто утопающий хватается за соломинку. — Ты от Стива?  
— От кого же еще?  
— Я же тебя чуть не убил, — говорит он виновато.  
— Не ты первый, не ты последний. Сейчас будет больно.  
Она вырывает металлический штырь, проткнувший его ладонь, из бетонного блока. А потом — из его руки.  
Баки даже не вскрикивает. Кровь хлещет, и Джессика рвет свою футболку, чтобы хоть как-то остановить ее.  
— Пошли лечиться, — говорит Джессика. — Знаю я одну медсестру...  
— Нет, — сразу же отвечает Баки.  
— Ты хочешь истечь кровью? Она своя.  
— Она тоже от Стива?  
— Нет, но... Да, блядь. Ты правда хочешь, чтобы я сама тебя перевязывала?  
— Я и сам справлюсь.  
— Нет уж, не надо тут геройствовать. Пошли хотя бы ко мне. Никто тебя там не съест, обещаю.  
Она распрямляется и морщится.  
— Прости, — говорит Баки. — Мне очень жаль. Я Баки.  
— Джессика.  
Самый интеллигентный бомж-ассасин на ее памяти.

 

***  
У нее дома Баки снимает свои сто одежек, куртку, свитер и перчатки, и Джессика присвистывает.  
Железная рука — это, конечно, огонь.  
— Можно потрогать? — спрашивает она без лишней скромности.  
Баки удивляется, но разрешает. Даже снимает футболку, чтобы ей было лучше видно. Его сочетание подозрительности в одном и излишней доверчивости в другом добивает Джессику.  
Обычно парни не спешат раздеваться вот так просто у нее в квартире. Но Баки будто привык, что его видят без одежды, в несексуальном смысле — будто Джессика и вправду врач. Она заставляет себя рассматривать искусственную руку, а не его шикарные мышцы.  
Каждое сочленение железной руки — чертово произведение искусства. Рука — такое же совершенство, как его стиль боя. Чистая убийственная эстетика. Вот уж точно «Бугатти Вейрон».  
— Ты коммунист? Если что, я ничего не имею против, — говорит Джессика про его красную звезду.  
— Нет, не коммунист, — Баки как-то мгновенно закрывается.  
— Твоя ладонь... она уже начала заживать. — Джессика глазам поверить не может.  
Баки молчит в ответ.  
Пока она промывает его рану водкой, Баки перечитывает «Старик и море».  
— Любишь Хемингуэя? — спрашивает Джессика.  
— Любил когда-то. Но эта книжка... я ее раньше не читал. Она уже после войны вышла.  
Видимо, в его словах есть логика, но Джессика ее не улавливает. Она перевязывает его рану чистым бинтом с антибиотиком (у нее осталось немного от Клэр после предыдущих приключений), Баки сносит все ее манипуляции до последнего, будто привык к этому. Странная у него дисциплина.  
— Ты меня сдашь Стиву? — спрашивает Баки.  
— Сдам?  
— Я не готов с ним встретиться. — Баки явно нервничает.  
— Не беспокойся. Он не узнает.  
— Спасибо, — с облегчением говорит Баки, и Джессика задается вопросом, насколько это похвально с ее стороны — лгать Стиву.  
Она скользит пальцами по железной руке Баки вверх, пока не встречает шрам на плече и живую кожу.  
— Это было больно? — спрашивает она.  
— Тогда — да.  
Джессика ведет пальцами дальше, к его шее, сама не зная зачем. Он весь красивый, не только железная рука, чего уж скрывать.  
По его коже пробегает едва заметная дрожь.  
Она не знает, хорошо это или плохо. Но она его хочет. Она хочет супергеройский секс.  
А Баки, при всей своей странности, взрослый человек.  
Джессика задерживает руку на его груди. Баки не двигается, но она чувствует, как он накаляется. Чаще дышит. Она чувствует, как бьется его сердце. Но он замер, будто Джессика собралась проводить нам ним какую-то операцию. Ей чудится в его неподвижности какая-то дикая привычка претерпевать все, что бы с ним ни делали.  
— Ты можешь шевелиться, знаешь, — говорит она мягко.  
Он неуверенно поднимает живую руку и отводит ее волосы в сторону, касается ее щеки, будто прикасается к женщине впервые за очень долгое время. Очень осторожно, вспоминая, каково это. Ведет пальцами забинтованной кисти по ее шее, едва ощутимо. Но от его прикосновения ее словно бьет током.  
А, провались все к чертям.  
Джессика целует его. Он отвечает так горячо, что она отбрасывает все сомнения относительно того, не принуждает ли она Баки к чему-то неприятному для него. Он впивается в ее губы, будто впервые за полвека. И целуется охуенно, умело и изощренно, будто умелый пикапер. Определенно, хорошие мальчики так целоваться не умеют. Он сам-то помнит, где научился вытворять такое языком?  
Она вспоминает про презерватив в последний момент. Хорошо, что у нее есть пачка в кармане, правда?  
Она усаживается к Баки на колени, потом седлает его. Баки стягивает с нее футболку и обнаруживает на белой коже синяки, которые сам же и оставил, но Джессика поцелуем заставляет его заткнуться. Они разламывают стул через полминуты и валятся на пол, и Баки прерывается только отшвырнуть обломки подальше, чтобы не врезались в тело. Джессика сверху, как чертова лихая наездница, и, блядь, как же ей этого не хватало.  
Может, утром ассасин ее почти побил, но теперь она сверху и может оттрахать ассасина по полной. Чем она и занимается. Секс — лучшее мщение. Джессика закидывает его руки ему за голову — все-таки она сильнее него, и это приятно, приятно быть грубой, пока это игра. Он уступает ей и дышит тяжелее, но не улыбается в ответ. Баки серьезен и не играет. Баки нужно что-то еще.  
— Жестче, — говорит он, и это первый раз, когда не она требует пожестче. И Джессика вколачивает его в пол так, что половицы скрипят, а у соседей, наверно, крошится штукатурка на потолке.  
Его железные пальцы до боли впиваются в ее запястье, но Джессика и не думает жаловаться — в конце концов, она сама же его и доводит.  
Но Баки переводит ее руки себе на шею.  
Та еще степень доверия от профессионального убийцы.  
— Ты этого хочешь?  
Он кивает. И Джессика придушивает его, перекрывает кислород, пока его глаза не начинают закрываться.  
— Моя, — шепчет он. Хрипит. — Moya. Zvezda moya.  
(Рыжие волосы щекочут его шею. «Даже не вспомнишь?» — бархатисто смеется кто-то.  
Он занимается любовью не с Джессикой, нет, с рыжей бестией. Она хохочет, обнажая белые зубки, и ее кудряшки прыгают вокруг лица, когда она склоняется поцеловать его.  
— Я тебя бросил?  
— Нет, Джеймс. Мы ведь никогда не расставались.  
Они ведь всегда были вместе, вот так. У этого не было начала и конца. Всегда.)  
Баки теряется на неизвестных просторах. Джессика ослабляет хватку, боясь перебрать, все-таки она в этом не мастер. Он так уязвим под ее руками, и ей не то чтобы это нравится. Она хочет быть крутой, а не обидчиком. Джессика убирает ладони. Он порывисто сплетает пальцы живой руки с ее пальцами — что бы ему там ни мерещилось — так, будто никогда не захочет отпустить ее. И шепчет что-то на языке, которого она не знает.  
А потом Баки все же видит ее, и в его взгляде мелькает узнавание и неожиданная нежность. И облегчение, будто убрали боль из сердца. Джессика едва заметно кивает ему, как может, будто говоря, что все хорошо. И он держится за нее всем сознанием, будто она позволяет оставаться ему на плаву.  
Они ласковее друг с другом, чем она ждала. Баки не отпускает ее взгляд, и близость оказывается какой-то настоящей, подлинной. Сколько раз она вот так видела человека, с которым спала, вместо того чтобы просто забыться в агрессивном сексе?  
Джессика вцепляется в обе его руки, когда ее прошибает, и металл странно холодит пальцы. А потом дрожь пробегает по его телу, такому живому и отзывчивому, такому прекрасному, дрожь бежит даже по металлу, странной живой вибрацией. И Джессика валится ему на грудь, смешивая свой липкий пот с его. Она едва слышно смеется ему в плечо. Баки обессилевшей живой рукой чуть приобнимает ее. Все-таки и ассасина можно довести до изнеможения, если не в бою, то так.  
Она и сама вымотана. Отлично, блядь. Лучший момент за день.  
Они лежат в тишине некоторое время, и черт знает, о чем он думает. Он чуть-чуть гладит ее по волосам, будто в знак благодарности.  
— Кого ты видел? — спрашивает она, прекрасно понимая, что он попросил ее об этом ради каких-то галлюцинаций.  
— Я просто пытаюсь вспомнить, — отвечает он честно, насколько может.  
— Получается?  
— Иногда.  
— Любым способом? Ты бы не злоупотреблял этим.  
— У тебя хватило силы, — отвечает Баки. — Ты не в обиде?  
— Все было шикарно, Баки, — честно отвечает она. — И еще неизвестно, кто из нас двоих кого использовал. Может, и никто, в кои-то веки. Забей. Но сама я бы на такое не пошла.  
— Почему?  
— Если ты пытаешься вспомнить, то мне бы только забыть.  
После секса он кажется ей взрослее. Будто обрел контроль над чем-то.  
— Ты замечательная, Джессика, — говорит он тихо и грустно. — Тебе было хорошо? Я не совсем... не совсем настоящий, наверное. Я не совсем здесь.  
— Ты более чем настоящий, — убедительно говорит ему Джессика. — Ты плоть и кровь, и сердце у тебя на месте. Ты, может быть, думаешь, что еще не начал жить заново, но не заметил — ты живешь вовсю. Уже живешь.  
— Спасибо тебе, — отвечает Баки. Его голос чуть-чуть надтреснут, но это уже давно.  
— Это было более по-человечески, чем с иными якобы нормальными, обычными людьми. Поверь мне.  
По крайней мере, Баки первый мужчина за долгое время, что не оскорбляет ее после секса. А то это уже стандартный набор какой-то: секс в туалете бара с незнакомцем, ее способности и потом слово «фрик», залепленное прямо в лицо. А сейчас даже самой Джессике не удается с Баки поскандалить. Просто он слишком печальный, и вежливый, и воспитанный, и да — они оба фрики, чего уж там.  
Джессика предлагает ему виски, но Баки грустно отказывается, пояснив, что «все равно не подействует». Хорошая у него жизнь, ничего не скажешь. Она тоже не пьет, из солидарности, и уже через минуту проклинает свою солидарность всеми словами, но про себя.  
Они сидят рядышком и пьют кофе из кружек, как-то тихо, она в майке, а он без майки. Джессика думает, что они натворили какую-то херотень. И Баки очень добрый, но явно повесил нос. Но она-то что может сделать?  
А потом он просит помочь с документами, чтобы уехать за границу. И чтобы Стив ничего не знал.  
Вечером Джессика, оставшись одна, предсказуемо набухивается в стельку. Потому что, ну, блядь.

 

***

— Ну как? — спрашивает Стив. Прошла пара дней, они бредут вечером мимо ограды парка, деревья прохладно шелестят.  
— Я с твоим Баки немного пообщалась, — осторожно отвечает Джессика. — Он тебя помнит, но пока не...  
Тут Стив подхватывает ее за талию. Джессика пытается высвободиться — уж не сошел ли он с ума, — но он только кружит ее вокруг себя, кружит, пока она не начинает чувствовать себя девчонкой. Это оказывается приятно, чего уж там. Последний раз ее кружили родители в детстве. Все вокруг летит, как на карусели.  
— Помнит, — счастливо говорит Стив. — Я знал, что он меня вспомнит.  
И Стив целует ее.  
От него не пахнет никаким одеколоном, только зубной пастой и кремом для бритья. Чистый и честный запах Капитана Америки.  
Целуется он тоже честно и прямо, как молодой Клинт Иствуд, наверно. Без всяких там штучек.  
Но хорошо.  
Очень хорошо.  
— Ох, нет, Стив, — говорит Джессика.  
— Что? Ты не... о, Джессика, прости, я неправильно...  
— Ты все правильно, — отвечает Джессика. — Это я неправильно. Слушай, ты мне правда нравишься, но я не смогу... в ближайшее время точно не смогу, иначе я буду дрянью, как бы ты это ни истолковал.  
Стив, к ее удивлению, улыбается.  
— Джесс, вы с Баки...  
— Ох, блядь, — вырывается у Джессики — хоть она и пыталась не ругаться в присутствии Стива, еще как пыталась. — Кто тебе сказал?  
— Скажем так, это не первый раз, когда ему достается девушка, на которую я положил глаз. Я никогда на него не обижался, хотя теперь, пожалуй, у нас с ним более равные шансы.  
Джессика закрывает лицо руками.  
— Стив, перестань, иначе я опять начну материться.  
— Прости, — вежливо говорит Стив.  
— Я ему не досталась. Он уехал.  
— Куда уехал? — спрашивает Стив все так же сочувственно, будто не понимает.  
— Из Америки. Он просто хотел, чтобы все осталось позади. Он здесь больше не мог. И ему надо было залечь на дно поглубже.  
— Это ничего, — браво говорит Стив. — Рано или поздно мы с ним встретимся.  
— Стив... я не уверена, что он хочет тебя видеть. Ты всегда будешь его лучшим другом. Но он не хочет пока тебя видеть.  
— Я понял, Джессика, — спокойно отвечает Стив. — Это ничего. И я... я даже рад, что ты была с ним. Ты поддержала его, когда ему было тяжело.  
— Стив, я правда не могу об этом с тобой говорить. Это слишком стремно.  
— Поговорим о чем-нибудь другом, — соглашается Стив. — Ты, кстати, раскраснелась, Белоснежка. От того, что я тебя покружил. А румянец тебе идет. — И не разберешь, то ли это самый вежливый сарказм на ее памяти, то ли Стив слишком милый для нее.  
— Назовешь меня еще раз Белоснежкой, Эльза, и я...  
Потом, когда они садятся на мотоцикл Стива, Джессика обнимает его, как положено пассажиру. Его коричневая кожаная куртка классно пахнет, а в косухах-то Джессика понимает.  
Она утыкается носом ему в плечо. Запах кожаной куртки, крема для бритья и зубной пасты смешиваются в одно, в уютный и какой-то правильный запах Стива; микс как в тридцатые, наверно, сейчас так уже никто не пахнет, кроме него.  
Джессика теснее прижимается к нему, и у нее внизу все непрошено стискивает и становится горячо; за Капитаном — как за каменной стеной. Он едва слышно усмехается, оглянувшись на нее, хоть и не догадывается, как ее заводят самые невинные вещи в его исполнении.  
Она на секунду представляет себе, как обнимает его вот такого же, только без одежды, открытого и сильного, в душе, и на них просто льется и льется горячая вода, а она прячется за его плечами в косую сажень, маленькая и хрупкая, глупая Белоснежка.  
В ванной люди очень уязвимы.  
Вместо этого Джессика вспоминает, как Баки провел целую вечность у нее в ванной после секса, а она так и не присоединилась к нему. Возможно, он сидел там, обхватив себя руками и проливая слезы из-за Хемингуэя, своих пропавших воспоминаний и всего остального. Но Джессика не смогла заставить себя толкнуть дверь и увидеть воочию, что так и есть. Потому что не хотела завязывать отношений, при которых реально стала бы вмешиваться в его жизнь. Потому что не хотела завязывать отношений с человеком, которому для душевного спокойствия нужен румынский паспорт и чтобы его придушили во время секса. Который желает вообще не ее, а какую-то русскую по имени zvezda moya.  
Которому еще хуже, чем ей.  
Может быть, она просто боялась открыть эту дверь, чтобы не пришлось спасать его душу, выкладывая свою. Чтобы не пришлось рассказывать про Килгрейва и про то, что тот, кто был под контролем, ни в чем не виноват. Даже если Стив ожидал от нее именно этого.  
Но сейчас она чуть не тоскует, настолько она жаждет отношений со Стивом. Взрослых, нормальных и здоровых отношений со Стивом Роджерсом, не омраченных прошлым и сожалениями, простых и вкусных, как свежеиспеченный хлеб. Отношений со Стивом, который спасет ее от всех ее демонов. И, хотя она нисколько не жалеет о сексе с Баки (это было бы нечестно, если уж на то пошло), она проебала свой шанс на отношения со Стивом настолько эпично, насколько могла.  
Может, если она напьется достаточно сильно, то сможет все это забыть и просто затащить Стива в постель.  
Одна проблема — Стив не напивается в принципе, и при таком раскладе он просто отнесет ее в кровать, как настоящий джентльмен.  
— Стив, — бубнит Джессика ему в плечо, потому что не может заставить себя разговаривать нормально, — сколько тебе потребуется времени, чтобы забыть, что я переспала с твоим лучшим другом?  
— Вопрос скорее в том, сколько времени потребуется тебе, чтобы забыть об этом, — очень корректно говорит Стив.  
— У меня очень большие проблемы с тем, чтобы забывать всякие вещи.  
— Ничего, Джесс. — Он сжимает ее руку. — Я шестьдесят лет ждал во льду одну девушку, я смогу подождать тебя, сколько понадобится.  
— Мы можем просто покататься, чтобы я хоть на время забыла обо всем?  
— Держись крепче, Белоснежка, — мягко говорит Стив, и его залихватская улыбка не такая, как у других, — такая, будто даже в безрассудстве он знает что-то правильное. Будто он прокатит ее быстрее всех, но будет незаметно даже для нее соблюдать все правила движения. Даст ей оторваться, но полностью позаботится о ее безопасности.  
Стив даст ей время, эту поездку и черт знает что еще. Просто все, что ей потребуется. Потому что Стив, блядь, вот такой вот.  
И, когда они снимаются с места, Джессика подставляет лицо ветру и оставляет все позади.


End file.
